Tilting mechanisms for attaching a seat or chair to a base or pedestal are well known and have been in use for many years. Generally, such mechanisms are constructed to allow only rearward tilting movement of a chair with the application of an adjustable spring bias force on the chair to return it to a vertical equilibrium position when desired by the occupant or when the chair is not in use. Although this is an improvement over rigidly positioned chairs, in allowing the occupant the option of a semi-reclining position which transfers some of the pressure of sitting from the thighs to the spine, they fall far short of what can be provided by a fully reactive, omnidirectional, spring biased chair support responsive to all the body movements of an occupant such as the one that shall be described herein.